Change
by Aesclepius
Summary: Melodia's been killed, but who did it? Can there be a murderer within the 'gang? Why is Musica so ANGRY? A Musica x Licia fic. THE MURDERER REVEALED. GASP..FINISHED.
1. Musings

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Rave or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for Licia, who does not appear in the real Rave. Rave and Rave Master is all © to Hiro Mashima._

Author's Note: Hiya everybody! I've had this Rave fic in my mind for a long time, but FFnet never had a Rave section, so I never put it up. I've re-typed it now, editing the story quite a bit, and I seriously hope you all enjoy it. This will be the first fanfic I'll ever finish, LOL! At first I guess it was too soppy, but hopefully it's not so anymore. Please review, please don't flame, love you all. Naturally, I'll enjoy honest, constructive criticism...but not flames. Enjoy!

**Change**

Musica stared out at the turquoise sea, watching the wind make little ripples in the moonlight-reflecting water. It was such a peaceful night. Not a soul was disturbing the stillness from bustling human activity, and no loud noises were shattering the silence.

Musica drew in a rapturous breath. Life was _good_.

He had good friends, a great home, a thrilling job, and a beautiful girlfriend. What else could he have asked for? It was true – he knew he deserved all this. His past had not been a happy one. As Musica watched the clouds block the moon, some memories came drifting back.

Him, as a young boy, walking in to find his family dead. Him losing Rize, the only person he had who was close to family. That had been a time of conflict, and Musica had come out of it stronger and harder. Maybe even too hard...it was hard for his heart to open up.

Then he met Haru and Elie, who brought with them promise of great adventure, not a care in the world, and most importantly; a true friendship. And he had it till this day.

Then he fell in love, and the whole pattern had changed.

He recalled a mass of silken green hair, and rosebud lips. _Reina_. He had never quite gotten over her death. His grief; at losing her, his love that could not be quenched, and the guilt. The guilt for being the reason Reina had died at all.

She had thrown him and her life aside at the same time. _"I'm glad I met you, Musica...you taught me how to love!"_ Musica banged his hand against the hand rail.

He should have stopped her! He should have told her he loved her! He should have...

"No...what's done is done. I can't change that..." he said aloud. His review of the past was finished. That was what the past was about- either you let it teach you, or you let it go. No holding on. No 'should have' or 'could have' or 'would have'.

He yawned, and scratched his head. _Why am I getting so...serious tonight? I should learn how to relax...seriously..._

Reina's thread in his life was cut. He now had new threads woven around him. He smiled when he thought of his home. "Madhouse is more like it," he snickered. It was after they had finally destroyed Lucia – Musica did not dwell long on that; it had been horrible and bloody- and after Haru and Elie's honeymoon on Garage Island...

"_Garage Island is the most beautiful place on earth," Haru was saying. "It's home, ya know? But...I don't wanna live there. Not really. We've seen so much of the world; I want to be where I can meet all my friends and...not be so alone anymore."_

_Elie smacked him on the head. "Of course you're not alone, silly!"_

_Licia piped up. "I'm going to go to Blues City! Why don't you guys come, too? We could all live in a great big house full of our friends...like, everybody! One big happy family..." she ended wistfully. _

_Elie and Haru looked at her, considering. "Family is very important..."_

"_Yeah, why not?" Musica had offered. "I know the place; I used to flaming live there. It's a nice place."_

_Licia nodded eagerly...why not?_

Licia. She was an odd girl. They'd found her on their way home after the final fight, wandering amongst the ruins of Symphonia. She had been starving and practically dying in the wasteland that Symphonia was. She too, had lost her memory.

That was what had made her and Elie practically inseparable friends. Elie knew what it felt like to not have a memory, Elie could sympathize. Licia was a nice girl; she was fun to be with, if a little serious at times. She too, was part of their circle of friends.

She was a pretty girl, with honey coloured braids, and a honey coloured complexion to match. Her eyes were green, though. Like Reina's.

Musica yawned. _Yeah, Licia's nice. When she isn't a complete moron. _Musica and Licia were always annoying each other; the others found it kind of amusing, but they themselves did not.

But heck...it was late.

And tomorrow was his and Melodia's anniversary; he had been planning to propose to her for sometime, now, but for some reason he kept delaying it. Melodia. A goofy grin lit up Musica's face as he ambled back home.

He had not been able to even remember her at first; for almost a year he was mourning Reina. But then, one morning, things seemed a little different. He liked Melodia a lot more...And love grew.

Everyone called them soul mates. Musica supposed they were...only he wasn't sure what soul mates were meant to be like. Musica and Melodia, what a perfect match, people often said. Even their names proved it.

Musica strode home, never dreaming what tomorrow would bring. He didn't hold on to the past, but he wouldn't cling to a misty future either.


	2. Flown

**Author's Note:** Thanks you guys, for your nice reviews! Lol! Hehehe. Hope this chapter is better than the last!

* * *

_Why is the whole goddamn household so bloody noisy this morning?_ Musica snarled mentally. It was true, too. It was no contest to see who woke up the latest each morning. It was usually narrowed down to Licia and Musica. Musica would lie in bed like a log, while the rest of the household would go on as per usual.

The 'rest' consisted of not only Haru, Elie, Plue and Licia, but also of Griff, Shiba, Cattleya, Nakajima, Remi and Solacido. Sometimes, Musica thought he'd go crazy; that was when he'd escape for a midnight stroll down his favourite path, which always ended in staring at the sea from the little pavilion.

But today was unusually noisy. _Stupid people. Just coz they got 12 hours of sleep doesn't mean everyone did!_ Pushing the pillow over his head, he wondered if Melodia would wake him up today. She usually did. She'd dance into the room, and sing out

"Musica!" The door banged open. Musica literally jumped; the bang had been _loud_. Even more confused than ever, he slowly got up, looking bemusedly at a very disheveled looking Licia, still in her pyjamas. She was panting loudly, obviously she had just run a great distance.

"Good morning to you too, honey," Musica greeted her wryly.

"Shut up," she responded automatically, and then hastily clamped her mouth shut. "Sorry." _Huh? Why the hell is she apologizing to me? Like she ever does._ "Musica...hurry. Please come. _Hurry_!" She crossed the room in four strides, grabbed his hand with surprising strength, and _hauled him out of bed_.

"Oh, stop stop," Musica mocked as she dragged him with difficulty across his room. "You're being too gentle...I'm not _that_ fragile you know-ow!" She had dragged him to the extent of him suffering carpet burns. He tried not to grimace, and he took his time scrambling to his feet. Licia looked like she wanted to kill him, but the murderous look disappeared in one of mingled sorrow and sympathy and fear.

"Please, Musica...hurry." Her eyes were starting to look..._teary_??

Licia had never cried in front of him.

Music frowned. "Fine, sorry, ok?"

Licia blinked. "Eh? Sorry for what??" She looked a little confused now, as well. Musica sighed and threw up his hands.

"For whatever heinous crime I've committed now that's making you blubber!" Licia looked furious, and she took one aggressive step towards Musica. _Ow_, he thought. _Whatever I've done; it must be pretty bad...she's really mad!_

Then the water burst. The tears began to come quickly, and she gave Musica a little shove. "Stupid!" she cried out, and dashed through the corridor. At the end of the hallway, she stopped, and tumbled into Melodia's room. And all this he watched in astounded silence.

"What the hell?" he swore, running his fingers through his hair. He stalked to Melodia's room, wondering where the hell everyone was, and why Licia was acting so weird.

As he pushed open the door, a very extraordinary sight met his eyes.

The whole household was assembled there, and Licia was slumped disconsolately on the pouf, being patted by Elie. As Musica entered, Elie straightened.

Softly, she said, "Musica...maybe you should sit down and take some caramel..."

"He doesn't need calcium at a time like this!!!" hissed Haru, loudly enough for him to hear. Musica looked back and forth between them confusedly.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?? Licia, what's wrong? Why's everyone here? Where's Melodia?" He was getting dizzy..._So many questions..._

Total silence met his questions; save for a few sniffles from Licia.

"Guys?"

Haru stepped forward, swallowing hard. "Why do I have to do this?" he muttered. To Musica he said, "Musica...we have some..." – here he looked down, seemingly unable to meet Musica's eyes –"bad news for you..."

Musica felt apathy. "What?"

The throng parted, and he looked at the bed, where a figure lay, wrapped in blankets. "_Melodia?_" Musica breathed. He rushed to her bedside. Yes – it was indeed Melodia. She lay there, pale faced and beautiful. But her chest wasn't rising. Musica grabbed her limp wrist, and felt for a pulse he never found.

"_Dead?_"

He sank to his knees. Melodia. Dead. Melodia. His love. No more; gone forever. He laughed weakly. "C'mon, you all. Is today April 1st? Huh? Is it? This is some kinda joke, right? C'mon Melodia; wake up. Game over, girl." He shook her a little. No response. More violently. She didn't bat an eyelid. He grabbed the glass of wine off the table and poured it on her face.

She didn't react at all.

She was dead.

* * *


	3. Strife

**Author's Note: **Lol; thank you so much for the reviews once again. Well, I gotta answer some questions cropping up. First one; what's the point of Licia? Well, in my first draft Licia was actually Resha scream, scream! which, thinking back, was pretty stupid. But I really wanted to have a new character, because I don't think Musica belonged with any of the other girls...sorry if you think other wise except Reina, and she kinda went bust. Plus, having Licia gave me a great idea for a sequel, which I won't say another word about until I get it up. Grin. And the second one; why are Shiba, Cattleya , Remi and Solacido in the household? Well, I could say that all four of them have an important part in the story (they do, after all). But it's a really good question why they'd leave their hometowns just to be there; and so after squeezing my brain for a reasonable reason I came up with this: Remi technically wasn't from Rabarrier and she stopped being the ruler of the place when Clare gave the Rave to Haru. So I guess she and Solacido are free to do what they want, lol. And as for Cattleya, well, I suppose she would like to be with her little bro' after so long. **Please note, that I do not know the whole story; I'm just starting this story based on what little I do know of what happens after the anime finishes! **So I do not know the details if Haru and co. went back to Garage Island in the middle of their travels. I have only watched the anime!! And since Shiba lived with Cattleya during that time, he can go along with Cattleya too; coz it'd be mean to leave him all alone at home. Is that plausible?? And some words in advance about this chapter; I tried to make Musica as much like himself as possible, but maybe it didn't always work out that way. Let's just say he finally snaps under the strain of losing so many loved ones; he has lost a lot, ya know. Yes, I am making this a slightly soppy love story...so...read by your choice!! Thanks so much for those reviews! I regret killing Melodia, but to make a murder mystery, someone had to die...

Whew, that's long

* * *

_She was dead_.

Musica buried his face into the covers, wishing it would swallow him whole. You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Everyone was silent, and horrified. Though numb with shock, questions chased themselves round in Musica's head.

_Who did this? Someone from the house? One of us? It couldn't be! Surely she didn't die from natural reasons? She was so healthy! Then how did she die? Why did she die? Now I truly am alone._

The last thought hit him like a tidal wave. No one to love, no one to care for and be cared for by. Alone, alone...Just like the whole of his life. _Weep, damn it. Weep for her. Shed a tear, you bastard. You loved her...can't you do this much?_

_Today was our anniversary._

"Musica...?" It was a timid voice, a soft voice. _Like Melodia's_. But it intruded on his thoughts. It trespassed onto his privacy and his mourning time. He hated it. He hated everything. He hated life!

"Shut up." His own voice scared him. Was that cold, angry voice full of hate really his? Was Melodia really gone? Yes. Yes. "Just shut up. You don't know anything...have you ever lost everyone you love, Licia? You stupid girl; you don't have anyone to love. You don't even know who you flaming are. Burn you; burn you! Just shut up!"

He stopped, out of breath.

Licia stopped too, her hand halfway to his shoulder. Her face was contorted in grief, but the pity in it was washing away into anger. Her hand was trembling; all of his hits had gone home, and hard.

Licia's voice was now hard, but it too trembled, despite the steady overtone. "What? What's wrong with you? I was only trying to...help. And...and...I do have someone to love." Her honeyed face took on a deeper shade; she was blushing. _She can blush at a time like this?_ Musica felt even angrier.

"Yeah, well, here's a newsflash. You're not helping me at all. You're irritating me. Why are you here anyway? Do you even care? You stupid cold-blooded cow. Of course you don't, when did you ever? You're so selfish, you can't see beyond curling your own hair." It was a direct lie- Licia had never curled her hair. But it would hurt her. "Why don't you get out and let us mourn? We mean it!"

Her mouth had dropped open, and her eyes were shining with fresh tears. "Y-you make it sound as if I killed her!" She spoke with a deathly calm, with only one falter at the beginning.

Musica stood up, and dusted his pants. He met her gaze coldly, directly. "Maybe you did. You do love someone...I know who. _Me_. And you thought you could just do away with Melodia, is it? And take up my heart with your false sympathy? Was that your plan, Licia?"

No response, but Licia looked as though blood had drained from her face. There was a loud gasp from Remi.

"Your stupid plan failed. I'll never love you. I _hate you_." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt that maybe they were too loud. He became uncomfortable conscious that everyone was listening. The entire household. And had he really meant all of that?

He opened his mouth to say something, anything.

"You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" Licia choked out. Spinning round and stumbling, she ran through the door. A few seconds later, she could be heard thumping down the stairs. There was even a crash; she must've fallen.

And then the front door banged.

Musica couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Drawing a deep breath, he spoke. "Was Melodia unwell? Sick?" Everyone shook their heads. No. "Then...she must have been..."

"Murdered? By Licia?" Remi gasped out.

Licia tumbled down a few steps, because she couldn't see. Her eyes were too foggy with tears. Ignoring the physical pain, concentrating on the mental, she rushed out of the house. Just to get somewhere, anywhere. It didn't make a difference; not as long as she couldn't get away from herself.

_How could he say all that? Does he really hate me so much? _She wiped away the tears angrily. _I shouldn't be crying; not for him. __But for Melodia..._

"How could he say that I didn't care? I do! I_ do!_ She was like an older sister to me...Melodia!" she mumbled brokenly. Her feet had taken her down the street, and round some corners. She found herself in a park. _Perfect. I can be alone here.._

She sat down by the pond, and stared at the dark water.

_I didn't kill Melodia. Is Musica mad?? Me, kill Melodia? _Licia's brow furrowed. He wasn't entirely mad, though. _How did he know that...that...I love him? Who told him? But nobody knew! But I wouldn't kill Melodia because of him! I knew...I knew I'd never have him._

Licia sighed.

"But...how could he think that I killed her?" she said dully. She shut her eyes, and a few seconds later, she hit the ground.

Cattleya brushed a spike of Haru's hair that had fallen across his face. He squirmed away: "Sis', I'm not a little kid anymore!" Elie giggled, but the giggle died away fast. She sighed.

"Have any of you seen Licia? She's been missing ever since..." Her words died out. Ever since Musica screamed at her, hurt her. It had been so unpleasant. Elie shivered. "I wonder how he knew..."

"What's that?" said Remi, sitting down beside her on the grass.

"I said, I wonder how he knew that Licia loved him..." Elie frowned. "She never told me; but I could make out. She wasn't that obvious was she?"

Remi shook her head. "It was news to me..." _Good news, too. So that's who she was after. Musica. As if she could get him..._Remi had a secret. She loved Musica too, even though Musica had stopped flirting with her long ago. Now that Musica was free...

She shivered. _Now, that's thinking like a murderer. Melodia was too good. She shouldn't have died; but we know she'll be in heaven. _"But to think she murdered him; that's ridiculous!" Elie said indignantly. "It was real mean of him!"

Cattleya scowled. "Yes, and he swore so much! It's better to be safe than sorry, I always say...he's too hasty."

Haru looked uneasy. "Somebody did..." he and Remi said at the same time. "Yeah," continued Remi. "The police came; you know there was wine beside her table? There was poison in that. Cyanide; apparently it tastes a lot like wine itself, so Melodia must have drunk it without realizing. It was _concentrated_ with cyanide. One sip would have killed her."

The others digested this news silently.

"Could someone from outside have entered the house?" Elie asked uncertainly. Haru put an arm around her.

"I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water at about 11 p.m. ; I heard Melodia talking to someone in her room. I thought it might have been Musica..." Cattleya said. "I checked that all the windows were closed, and that the door was locked. Downstairs at least. Everything was fine."

"11 p.m.? It couldn't have been Musica; I went up to bed only at 10:50, and Musica was going out for a walk. I saw him go. He couldn't have been back in 10 minutes. He has his own key, so he must have used that to open the door," Haru said slowly.

"Yes, and she only went to bed at 10:00. I chatted with her for a while; until Haru came, in fact." Elie looked thoughtful.

Remi went white. "Maybe...maybe it was inside work. Maybe it was..." She trailed away. Could it have been Licia? Elie shook her head.

"No way!" she said brightly – too brightly, Remi thought. "Licia's such a nice girl! She has a really soft heart. No way she'd do that." Elie sounded confident. "But...I can't imagine anyone else doing it either..."

Musica couldn't look at the corpse. _I don't want to._ She was gone too. Life didn't seem worth living. The police had found traces of cyanide in the drops left in the wine glass. It was pretty obvious what had killed her; even though they hadn't conducted a post-mortem of her body.

_The murderer...it had to be inside work. Why would anyone bother slipping poison into her glass, after breaking into the house?_ The doctor had checked her too. Dead roughly 8 hours; which meant from around 12 a.m. Health: perfect. She had no weaknesses, no allergies, no diseases or anything that could have threatened her life.

Musica felt tired. He hit the bed behind him, and only then did he realize what he held in his hand. He could smell faint traces of the lavender oil Melodia always wore, just faint, but there.

He recognized the elegant script of her hand. "Musica", the envelope said.

Rising up on his elbow, he slowly tore open the seal. The police had found this in her room, on the table. They thought that Musica should have it, should read it; it might be an important clue. _But why?_ _Only people who commit suicide leave letters..._

Ignoring his trembling hand, ignoring all the guilt and misery he felt towards Licia, in fact, ignoring the Licia in the back of his mind, he began to read.

My dearest Musica, (she had written)

You'll always be so dear to me; but just not as what we pretend. I love you like a brother, like a son even. Just not as my lover. Surely you've noticed the distance between us lately; isn't that why you've been putting off proposing to me?-

Here Musica felt his face flame up, and his blood churn. _She knew...she'd always known. That's why she'd look at me with that strange look in her eyes..._ It had been a knowing look, mixed with regret. She regretted what she knew.

Don't think you've hurt me. You haven't. Because, after all, didn't I tell you I feel the same way above? You've suffered so much, and been through such trauma. I think you deserve what you want; and not love as an obligation to me.

But I know you; you'll still feel guilty.

So I'm telling you a secret: I love someone else. He's very dear to me, just as you are, just not quite in the same sense. I want to see the world, Musica. Like you have done. So I'm leaving tonight, as soon as I get everything sorted and this letter written. Tomorrow will be our anniversary...

But not anymore. I know you'll understand, you'll have to! Even if you don't now, I know you will once your heart compasses you in the right direction. She loves you very much, and you her.

As for me? I'm going with _**him**. Oh, that pronoun is so sweet to me...I needn't tell you who he is, as I'm sure you'll know tomorrow. So...I'll see you around, then. Somewhere...sometime._

_I'm off to see the world and enjoy it._

_Bye, Musica. Don't think too harshly of me. I know you won't once you realize!_

_Love, Melodia. Date: 2oth December_

And that was how it went, sweet and innocent. It was full of hopes and dreams, and joys. Numbly, dully, Musica wondered who 'he' was. _Melodia doubted my love. She left me. She never loved me. She thought I loved someone else. And I still haven't shed a tear for her. I still can't do that much for her. _

"Even if she didn't love me, I love her!!" Musica said fiercely. _Who am I trying to convince? Myself?_

He sighed, and fell back down. He shut his eyes. _Tired..._


	4. Passing

**Author's Note: **There has been some confusion over Licia ,lol. She's just a character I created, coz I didn't think any of the other girls were good enough for Musica. xP Jokin...but there. As far as I know, no one called Licia appears in the manga.(_Lucia_,yes, Licia no.)

* * *

The next few days were slow, heavy days; the kind of days that had dark clouds hanging over them. The household had lost its cheerfulness, and conversation at the dinner table just didn't happen.

There were a few attempts by Elie, and Remi seemingly chatted the whole meal away with Haru, with occasional comments from Shiba and Solacido. Griff hadn't tried to be perverted even once the whole week.

But the stony silence was maintained mainly by Musica, and Licia. Licia ignored Musica's presence with a stiff iciness, even though she still kept her naturally sweet disposition towards the others. She spoke with Elie and Cattleya quite normally.

Musica, however, seemed to resent Licia completely. He threw her dark glares which everyone couldn't help but notice. He too, ignored her, just not her existence. Her existence seemed to balk him. Musica was especially friendly with Remi and Solacido, more so though with Remi.

* * *

Licia sniffed at a pretty blue flower in the garden. She loved their garden, and she had tended it faithfully to keep it full of blossoms and grass the right length. "I love hydrangeas; they're so pretty. Don't you think, Elie?" She plucked a petal and balanced it on Elie's nose.

Elie herself was sprawled on the ground, panting.

"I can't think! I'm way too tired for even that! Seriously, Licia, no offence, but with you and Musica in the same room I feel like all the happiness is sucked out of life...and how do you put up with all those murderous looks?"

Licia shivered. _Would Musica kill me, because he thinks I killed Melodia? Will he do more than look? _She then tossed her head and sniffed. It wasn't a sniff at the flowers; it was a disdainful, scornful sniff.

"Was he in the room?" she asked with a sneer on her face. "I never noticed. But he real question is, how did you feel being in the same room with a _murderer?_" The latter half was said sharper than she had intended.

Elie sat up and looked at Licia directly in the eyes. "I don't believe you did it. Neither does Haru. Or Cattleya." Licia felt her cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was just...never mind."

Elie lay back down. "I don't know what's wrong with him...Even if he is upset, he has no right to do all those things to you! I mean, even the police said they had no evidence you had anything to do with it!"

Licia's eyes glinted angrily. "How can anyone even suppose I had _anything_ to do with it? How can the thought even present itself?"

_All these weeks, I've had to put up with crap. Complete crap. Starting with Musica's little temper tantrum _– her temples throbbed – _to his stupid stares at me. What does he think? That he can get me jealous by flirting with Remi? That I care if he ignores me? And then there's Remi, who irritates me by giving me those stupid smug looks whenever Musica sits an inch away from her; I'd like to slap her straight. Stupid cow. _

She felt angrier with each passing thought, and her temper was not improved by the fact that the answers to most of the questions wasn't negative at all. Then she noticed Elie trying to catch her attention.

"Helloo? Hello? Licia? Anybody home?" she cried out. Licia blinked, and grinned at her.

"Sorry, I was...thinking."

Elie grinned back. "When did you learn to do that? Ow-" Licia poked her in the ribs "-Hey! But...Licia," her voice grew softer and gentler. "It's just his silly pride...he doesn't want to admit he was wrong, or that he behaved like a bastard. Maybe you should approach him-"

"_No_. Not on my life. I don't care, Elie. Not anymore. Maybe it's just _my_ silly pride, but there you are," Licia said firmly. Elie sighed.

"I figured as much. But...don't you even care for him, anymore? How could your love just vanish?"

Licia stared straight ahead. _It didn't. _She sharply corrected the voice in her head, and mentally told it to shut up. "Well, would love an imbecile like that? Haru's such a nice guy, he wouldn't say anything like that! Besides..."Elie sighed again.

Licia smiled at her weakly. "I guess I'll go for a walk." Elie nodded, absently, deep in thought. Plucking a hydrangea petal, and letting it drop to the ground, Licia went for a walk.

* * *

Licia was tired. She hadn't been sleeping properly; her dreams were cold and strange. Randomly, she remembered last night.

* * *

_Licia stood on the brink of a cliff, over looking the sea. "I am so sorry...forgive me." Forgive me for what? What have I done? But the voice went on. "I never meant to. I'm so sorry!"_

_She jumped off the cliff into the sea._

_The water welcomed her, swallowed her. It choked her breath, and the last lights dimmed._

_Then, as if she had only been sleeping, she found her consciousness again .A hand had slapped her. Hard. "How dare you slap me? How dare you? I hate you! I really do!" She could see a person now, dimly. Her clothes were all wet. _

_The person was Musica._

_He was wet too, and he slapped her again. "Is that how you're thanking me?" He had saved her, she realized, from drowning. _

_Then just as suddenly, she was back in the water, floundering. The last lights dimmed...surely she was dead this time. But no, a hand slapped, just as roughly. "Get away from me. Go away, Licia. Far from here. Don't ever come back, or else I will kill you!" Musica's voice came from no where._

_Licia was back on the cliff, and this time she was facing Musica with a dagger in her hand. She slowly lunged at Musica..._

* * *

Licia shivered. On the whole, it had not been a restful night; and it was just an echo of the other nights recently. It had done nothing to improve her disposition towards Musica.

She stared at the sea. "It's so pretty," she murmured. It reflected the sunlight like diamonds would, and it made soothing lapping noises against the cliff. She was on the little pavilion; the breeze blowing around however, wasn't cool enough to cool her head.

Slowly, softly, she began to sing. She had a nice voice, and her emotions got caught up in the song, somehow. It was a nice song, too. Heart-rending was the word to describe it.

In the middle of it, however, she heard someone clearing their throats behind her. Stopping and blushing, she hurriedly spun around to see who it was. She hated being caught singing in public; she usually only sang for herself.

Her breath caught, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Of all people to be standing there, Musica was the last she wanted to see. Sticking her nose into the air, she pushed herself off the wall, and started to stalk away.

Musica called out after her. "Wait, Licia!"

She looked around, gave him another death-glare, and resumed her strides. _Light, I don't want to be near him. I just have to get away..._But a part of her did want to know what he had wanted to say to her...

* * *

Musica scowled after Licia. He _had_ been going to apologize, but what could you do with someone who looked at you like you were the lowest scum she had ever seen? With her nose a mile into the air, too.

_I don't care. It was a good thing- I might have actually apologized!_ He thought grimly. It had been a surprise, finding her here. She had been blushing; idly, he wondered why.

She did sing rather well, but why had she chosen such a strange, sad song?

Musica sighed. _Right; ok. I'm guilty, and I'm a bastard coz I'm too proud to admit it. Does that make me feel better? _

No, it didn't.

He sighed again. "I should apologize to her, but she won't ever accept it now, will she? No, coz she's just as proud and stubborn as I am, and angry too."

"Talking to yourself, Musica?" The voice sounded amused. Musica sighed mentally, this time. _I so do not want company_...

"No, Solacido...just thinking," he replied, without turning around. He chuckled, softly. He came and stood beside Musica, upturning his face and obviously enjoying the breeze.

"Nice breeze!" Musica didn't respond, and he continued to stare stonily at the sea. _Why couldn't Licia have stayed and listened? It wouldn't have killed! _He thought hotly. Solacido stirred beside him. "Musica, you can't expect her to just forgive you! You hurt her a lot, you know?"

Musica jumped. He then glared at Solacido. "H-how did you know what-?."

Solacido chuckled again. He pointed mockingly at Musica's face. "It's all over your face, pretty-boy."

"Forget it. I'm not going to apologize to _her_. Maybe the police can't find anything, but I _can_. She did it." Musica's voice was firm and smooth.

Chuckling, Solacido walked away, leaving Musica staring after him.

_It was just a lucky guess._

* * *


	5. Envy

* * *

Musica tossed and turned. _Why has it been so hard to sleep lately?_ He wondered angrily. _It's bad enough when I do get to sleep, I have freaky dreams!_ Sighing, Musica threw off the covers. _Such a hot night..._

He impatiently leapt out of bed and looked out of the tower window. Their shared home had a small tower with one room on top of the winding staircase – Musica had bagged it.

It overlooked the garden; Musica could see the flowers planted and tended by Licia, the hydrangeas. Musica scowled. _Will anything not remind of that girl?_ Everywhere he looked, he seemed to see something Licia liked or had grown or had made. It annoyed him, and that strange sensation rose in the back of his mind again.

_I'm going nuts! _He growled mentally. _Eh? Who's that?_

Someone with a pointy head was pacing the garden. _Shiba_. _What's the old man doing up so late_, wondered Musica. Quietly, he slipped out of his room to join Shiba downstairs. He crept past the other bedrooms.

As silently, he let himself out into the garden through the back door in the kitchen. He strode nonchalantly into the garden. "Hello, old man," he said smoothly. _Heh...look at him jump!_ Shiba was startled, and he jerked violently around.

"Oh, it's you, young man!" he said sighing in relief. "You gave me quite a shock there!" Musica sat down on the marble bench, grinning.

"I noticed. What are you doing up so late, old man??" Musica asked coolly, blowing on his fingernails. Feeling his pockets, he found a packet of cigarettes in it, and a lighter. "Heh." He stuck a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. _I'll feel much better after this smoke. _He frowned at Shiba. "It's not safe to be up alone these days."

Shiba scowled at Musica, shaking a finger at him violently. "You want to watch your tone young man! You need to respect your elders, like Haru does! And you shouldn't be smoking either!" Shiba's face grew dark with disapproval.

"It calms me," muttered Musica staring at the ground.

"What cares could a young man like you possibly have, what big burden that you would need to _calm_ yourself?" Shiba asked, sounding indignant. Musica simply looked at him. "Oh. I see. Boy, just because you fight with someone doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. And besides, you know you can put it right anytime." Shiba's voice was much kinder now.

"What are you talking about?" Musica tossed his head scornfully. "I'm not upset over my fight with Licia! I'm still upset about Melodia's death!" _Upset over Licia? Is this old man mad?_ He puffed harder on the cigarette.

Shiba laughed. Musica felt his face flush with anger. "What's so bloody funny?" he demanded roughly. Shiba stopped laughing and stared gravely at Musica.

"You have a lot to learn, boy," he said solemnly.

Musica felt irritated. "I've seen my entire family killed! Two of my loves lying cold and dead! My teacher...my only companion! Am I still a boy after all of that, old man?" He was almost shouting now. "Am I? I may not be fifty years old, but I'm not some stupid little boy any more!"

Musica stood up angrily. _This old man isn't right! I'm not upset because of Licia! Goddamn her! I'll never forgive her! _Leaving a thoughtful Shiba behind, he strode back to his room.

_So lonely, little boy._

* * *

"Elie!" Haru shouted up down the stairs. A sleepy, tousle-haired Elie came yawning out of the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Haru?" she slurred. "I'm making breakfast; don't be so impatient!" Haru grinned, and energetically leapt onto the banisters to slide down on them. He held a bunch of red roses out in one hand, and pushed them under Elie's nose.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said cheerfully to her.

Elie's half-closed eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled. "Oh! Thank you Haru!" Then she blinked. "Are they...roses??"

Haru laughed happily. "Yes! They are roses! Do you like them?"

Elie nodded fervently. "I love them! But..." she blushed a little –"I love you more!" Leaning over she gave Haru a tiny kiss. They weren't really given to public affection, and Haru and Elie were still coming to terms with their new relationship.

Licia grinned on at them from the the top of the stairs, and coughed slightly. Elie immediately pulled back, trying to look as if nothing had happened. Licia rolled her eyes at Elie. "Good morning, lovebirds..." she teased them. Haru didn't bat an eyelid, but Elie went red.

Cattleya came up, laughing as well. "You two should go out for a romantic dinner tonight!" she teased gently. "Shuda and I are!"

Haru sneezed. "_Shuda??? Shuda???_ Cattleya! That's dangerous! What if Shuda kidnapped you? What if he killed you when no one was looking? How you could like him? Didn't I tell you how I fought him once? Cattleya, it's suicidal-!"

All three girl burst out laughing again. Haru's suspicions were based on nothing more than pure dislike, and it was funny to see him so overprotective of his older sister.

"It's not funny," he muttered sourly.

"Haru! Shuda is lovely, and he wouldn't do _anything_ to harm me. That's like saying you're going to stab Elie!" Haru choked wildly, his head spinning round to face Elie's. "Lovers will never hurt each other!"

"Oh yeah? Look at Licia and Musica!" Haru murmured under his breath. Unfortunately it wasn't low enough, and Licia heard. It earned him a full fisted punch. Licia's face was flushed and her eyes glinted. "Ow..."

"Don't ever say that Haru! I hate him, and he hates me!" she said sharply, in a voice unlike hers.

Cattleya hurriedly pushed on. "So it's agreed? We're all going on romantic Valentine's Day dinners tonight: Haru and Elie, me and Shuda...who will you go with, Licia?"

Licia glared at Haru before answering. "I'm going to stay home and do the dishes," she joked. "Actually, I'm not going with anywhere." She quailed slightly under three pitying stares. "It's ok, you guys! I don't want to go anywhere! I have a new murder mystery to read...nothing funner than that!" She grinned at them cheerfully.

"My sisters' taken up matchmaking, haven't you?" Haru rolled his eyes at her. Cattleya gave him a mock scowl.

"Maybe, but I'm also working on therapy for Elie! She'll need it, being married to _you_!" Cattleya was also much happier after coming to the big house, and being with so many people. Before, she realized, she had always been rather pensive and quiet. With high spirits around her, and full, bright days ahead, she was quickly shedding her grave mantle and turning into someone cheery.

Elie was smiling a far away smile as Haru and Cattleya bickered. That was changed about Elie too. Being married had given her new responsibilities and while it had not taken away her childishness, it had given her a new layer of maturity that blossomed out randomly at times.

Haru hadn't changed much; he was still the spiky haired boy who tried to change his destiny, although he wasn't such a fighter now. He had other things to think about, and the Rave Master didn't constantly carry around his Ten Commandments sword nowadays, and he didn't need it either.

Now, Remi had joined the little crowd at the foot of the stairs. She too had stopped being a meek little mouse, and was each day much bolder and brighter. She had completely lost all her 'uppity-ness', the commanding tone she had acquired during her reign as queen of Rabarrier and the differentiation.

Solacido, however, had not stopped protecting his little sister one bit, and he guarded her fiercly against even a slight danger.

"I'm going to ask Muscia," Remi said softly into the din. No amount of noise would have stopped those words being heard, however. Four pairs of shocked and disbelieving eyes gazed at her.

Licia firmly shut her mouth, refusing to acknowledge the mention of her enemy. Haru clapped her on the back and told her to go for it. Cattleya smiled beneficially upon Remi.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll agree," Elie said casually. "Go ask him!"

Remi blushed prettily, and nodded. "I will; when he wakes up."

"Now, that just leaves Solacido and Licia. And Shiba," Cattleya added as an afterthought. A grin quirked Licia's lips to think of Shiba on a date.

"And Griff, and Plue!" added Licia. "Maybe I'll go with Plue!"

"Why don't you ask him? He's somewhere around here," said Haru twisting around to catch sight of Plue.

"Master Plue is all withered. He fell into the hot water tub again." It was Griff's voice. "As for myself, I already have a date tonight with one of my kind." The speech was delivered matter-of-factly, and precisely.

Griff didn't seem to realize that everyone was gaping at him. "With...with...one of y-your kind??" Haru murmured faintly. "What exactly are _you_?" Griff had floated away, to attend to Plue, and he didn't hear.

"Now, that only leave Licia, Solacido and Shiba. You can't go with Shiba, obviously..." Cattleya began again.

"Aw, sis'!" Haru groaned.

Licia groaned too. "Oh, come _off_ it, Cattleya! I'm not budging and that's it!! I don't know about Solacido so you ask him! No! Don't start off again! I'm going to get some teaaaa..." Licia sang the last part over Cattleya's protesting voice. Singing, she ran into the empty kitchen.

_Phewf....safe at last._ She leaned against the kitchen door._ I don't want to play puppet with my heart..._

* * *

Musica watched the proceedings at the bottom of the stairs with some amusement. They really were funny when they got together. _So Remi's going to ask me? _He thought. _I guess I'll accept! _

Cattleya was serious about this matchmaking business. He watched as Licia practically ran into kitchen after insisting for the hundredth time that she was not going anywhere tonight. _Well, I'll be having fun while she's home all alone! _

He certainly wasn't going to break his pride and _ask_ Licia. _She'd just refuse anyway, so why do I have to bother? _

"As if I want to go with her anyway. Who would?" sneered Musica, returning to his room. Suddenly, the day didn't look pleasant ahead of him at all. "I think I'll go back to sleep..."

* * *

Cattleya smothered a sigh as Licia made what she thought was a successful escape. _If only you knew it, Licia, I am trying to help you! _Cattleya chided Licia mentally. "You're lonely and you know it! This would cheer you up and you're denying it!" Cattleya muttered under her breath.

Sneaking a peek upstairs, she saw Musica turning around. It was all perfectly timed, if she thought so herself. She had _wanted _Musica to hear everything. "Perfect..." Cattleya said absently.

"What's perfect??" Remi asked, leaning forward.

Cattleya masked a startled expression on her face. _You should be more careful with your plans! You may as well announce it to the whole world! _Cattleya gave herself a mental shake. "Haru and Elie...they're the perfect couple. Don't you think?" Cattleya replied smiling sweetly.

"Yes! They are," smiled Remi. Then, in a low tone, not meant to be heard, she murmured: "If only Musica and I could be like that..."

Cattleya frowned. _Remi wasn't in my calculations at all! _She sighed wearily. _Things will just have to go their own way, I suppose. If fate means to bring Licia and Musica together, it will. It should._

* * *


	6. Spite

Licia sneezed. _Just my luck to be stuck at home on Valentine's Night, with an upcoming _–she sneezed again- _cold._ Haru dashed into the living room to grab his wallet.

"Bye! Have a nice time!" Licia told the departing Haru and Elie. Haru nodded, giving her a brief grin. Elie smiled at Licia.

"Yes, you too," she said rather abstractly.

Licia patted her book. "I will!" She returned Haru's cheery grin as best she could under the circumstances. Elie raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't doubt the magic of Valentine's Night if I were you...it works in strange ways" she murmured. It was only just audible to Licia's ears. Licia stared at Elie in surprise.

"W-what??" she stammered out. _What does she mean by that weird statement? _Elie was _odd_ sometimes. Elie jumped as if startled.

"What? Oh! Nothing, nothing," she said just a bit too hastily. She nodded at Haru. "Ready?! Let's go!! I want to eat cotton candy!" Licia heard the latter being cheerily shouted at Haru just before the front door slammed shut.

Cattleya had already left, and so had Griff. Licia shivered. _What the hell is Griff, anyway? I wonder if the female counterpart is just as perverted as Griff_ It was a debatable point. Licia's amused smile faded as Remi entered the living room.

Remi and Musica still hadn't left.

Licia rallied her nerves to face a simpering Remi (who had at every available opportunity flung at her the fact that Remi was spending Valentine's Night with Mucia shamelessly) and worst of all, Musica. Musica had had a permanent sneer on his face whenever he saw her. She had not deigned to notice, though within her hearts of heart she cringed.

"Have a nice time, Remi." She almost choked with delight over how smooth and uncaring and _calm_ her voice sounded. Unfortunately, Remi didn't seem to notice. She breezed about the room shoving things into her little bag.

"Thanks! I will! Musica brought me a bouquet of flowers...red roses! Isn't that _romantic?_" Remi gushed, plonking her hand phone carelessly into her handbag. It was the fifth time she had mentioned that teensy fact to Licia.

Said Licia: "I'll come to your wedding for _your _sake, Remi; because you're so sweet." _Thought_ Licia: _I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot pole, you old cat! As for Musica _With difficulty, she stifled another choke. _Well...who is Musica, anyway?_

The last thought ended as Musica himself stepped into the room. Immediately, Licia mutterd a hurried, "Well, have a great time, Remi!" and opened her book at a random page and began to read.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she felt Musica's gaze-no, it was probably a glare-on her. Doing her best to ignore it, she focused on the nonsensical words in front of her.

She ignored Musica walking to Remi. She ignored Musica hand Remi a flower, and Remi's loud simper after. Was it just a bit too loud in her direction? Either way, she ignored it. She ignored Musica's loud kiss –Licia's soul writhed within her- on Remi's cheek.

_Why should I care? It's just that a worthless person like him doesn't deserve even Remi's love wasted on him. I hate him._

She ignored Musica's even louder ,"Let's go,baby!". The only thing she didn't ignore was the front door's bang.

Dropping the book, she sighed loudly. "I hate him" she whispered, ignoring the pain inside. She was getting good at ignoring. "I don't love him, I hate him." Picking up the book, she patted it. "Sorry, dear book." Still patting it absently, she thought deeply.

_Why should I be here and put up with this? For everyone else's sake? No; I'm pretty sure I'll be doing them a favour if I wasn't here. They all try so hard to be nice, and I know it's horribly uncomfortable for them around me and Musica. _

_Maybe...maybe I should leave. _Licia sat up straighter."I could see the rest of the world, and maybe something will trigger off my memory. Like it did Elie's!!" she muttered excitedly. "But I'll be all alone" She slumped again.

Absently, she opened the mystery book at a random page, and began to read

"_If this was murder," argued the detective. "Which I'm sure it was, the murderer must have a motive! It cannot be her; she has no motive to kill him!"_

_Yukiri and Miera exchanged wary glances. "Then who was it? Who had the motive? Who had the means?"_

_The detective sat down on the armchair, frowning. "We must think of everyone in the house that night"_

"Think of everyone in the house that night.," murmured Licia. _Haru, Elie. Remi, Solacido. Shiba, Griff and Plue. Melodia. Myself. Only Musica wasn't there._ Fascinated, she read on.

"_Which one of those people had a reason to kill him? What would anyone gain by killing him? Answer me those questions; after all, you know them better than me." The detective fixed Yukiri and Miera with a steely glare._

_Yukiri went white. "Well, Shieri would have come into a great inheritance if he died. He bequeathed all his property to her. The same goes for Ledor; he gave his entire business to Ledor."_

_Miera falteringly took up. "And-and Kae could have killed him because they were both in love with â€with..Yukiri, in fact." She winced under Yukiri's death stare. "He has to know, Yukiri!"_

_The detective nodded thoughtfully. "And of course, Taica you say has no motive at all? That's unusual, but I will trust you on this."_

Licia stared at the page which suddenly became unreadable because of her trembling hands. _They were both in love with..._She sat bolt upright. From her mental list, she eliminated Haru Elie, Cattleya, Plue and Griff immediately. And Melodia; everyone in the house had heard briefly about the letter she had written Musica. No one who was so deeply in love that she was about to run away would commit suicide.

"That leaves me, Musica, Shiba, Remi and Solacido," she murmured under her breath. Realizing what she had done, she looked around the room, terrified. Solacido was still in the house, and no one should hear her crazy ramblings.

_Both Remi and I have a motive; but only us. I can't think that Musica, Shiba or Solacido have any motives._

She jumped up energetically. "I had better start packing if I'm leaving tonight." She also had to write Musica a letter informing him that Remi had killed Melodia. _If it wasn't me, and it wasn't outside work, and nobody else has any motives, then it has to be her!_

Clutching her book protectively, she raced upstairs, eager to get gone before any of the others returned home.


	7. Harmed

**Author's Note:** Hehe. Thanks for the reviews!!! I keep improving the chapters of this fic...not very noticeable though. Ok, I'm sorry to any Remi fans out there...she doesn't really come off as Remi here. Forgeef me!

* * *

Musica sincerely hoped his performance in front of Licia had set her burning with envy. _But wouldn't it have been nicer to have her here with you rather than being envious back there?_ Mucia coughed, to hide a choke. Remi looked at him with an overly concerned face. "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

Musica gazed adoringly down at her. "Of course, _my dear_," Remi smiled contentedly and clung to his arm with more fervor. Obviously, either she hadn't noticed the implications of his italics or she thought he was still trying to show up Licia.

Returning to the evil voice in his mind, he chided it. _No! I don't like Licia! _

_Oh, don't you? I beg to differ._

_I don't! I like Remi; she's cute._

_Like, did you say? Not love? Glad to hear it. Remi's irritating, would be a more appropriate term. _

Remi _was_ irritating Musica to no end. Now that his spiteful little performance for Licia was over, Musica was beginning to realize the downside of it. Remi had taken his gestures for true, undying love that was unconditional and would conquer all. Musica expertly hid a cringe.

_Ok, so maybe she is a bit annoying._

_A bit?_

Musica forced conversation between him and her. "So, you like eating Italian?" Remi shook back her pretty purple hair – it _was_ pretty, and even the evil voice grudgingly agreed – and nodded enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically.

"Yes! I love eating pizza...would you share a pizza with me? I like extra cheese and anchovies on top! I can't stand mushrooms, though."

"Sure I'll share. And let's share a drink too!" _Isn't this going a bit too far? Next, you'll be asking to share the same be-_

_Shut up! _Musica barked mentally, hoping desperately his face wasn't too scarlet. Remi tickled his cheek fondly. "Sure we can share a drink, Musica. Do you like soy bean milk? You don't need to blush!"

Musica choked. "I wasn't blushing. Just...just...sunburn!" He spat out hastily. Remi frowned.

"But there's no sun!"

Musica grinned weakly. _Oh yeah. No sun, no sunburn. How silly of me. _He blinked as the evil voice gave no comment. Maybe it was going to listen to him at last!

Suddenly, the welcome neon lights of the chosen Italian restaurant blazed in front of them. Musica almost laughed out loud hysterically. "We're here! Let's go and grab some grub!" he said happily to Remi.

Remi nodded, smiling up at him with starry eyes. "Sure!"

As Remi hurtled through the automatically-sliding doors of the restaurant, she wondered why Musica was so eager to get in here. _Maybe he can't wait to share a drink with me..._Remi knew she was being too clingy, but she wanted to make a good impression on Musica on their first date.

As they rushed past the warmly lit booths, Remi recognized a familiar face. Before she could wave, she was gently but firmly pulled forward by a strong and hasty Musica. Once they reached their chosen booth, Remi yanked her arm away from Musica's.

"Oh, Musica," she said reproachfully. "What's the rush? We have all night! I couldn't stop to say 'hello' to Sieg Hart back there!" Musica stared at her and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"Sieg was there?" he asked bemusedly. "Oh! Sorry, I guess. Go on and give him a rapturous greeting." Musica wearily plonked himself down on the seat, and immediately reached for the menu.

"B-but aren't you coming?" _Why_ was Musica acting this strange? Musica absently shook his head, absorbed in the menu. _Like it was a bestseller book or something!_ Remi thought with some disgust. "Well, ok. Your choice. It's going to be awfully rude though."

She stalked away, hoping Musica would notice her displeasure. Sneaking a peek back proved that he did not, still gazing at the menu ardently. "That damn menu may as well be his date tonight!" Remi muttered. She gave herself a little mental shake. "I have to be patient; the poor boy just lost his love. He can't be normal after so little time."

Absently, lost in thought, she passed by Sieg's booth without noticing. A "Hey! Remi!" brought her to attention. Gasping, she spun round.

"Sieg! I'm so sorry; I never noticed! I was just coming to say hi, though!" Remi babbled out nervously. Sieg looked at her calmly, his face expressionless as usual.

"That's alright. Are you here alone? Would you like to join me?" Sieg almost always spoke quietly, dignifiedly. Remi was still absent, but she heard what he said. She shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm here with -" She broke off abruptly. "W-what did you say?! Did ...did you just ask me to-to _join_ you?" Remi gaped at Sieg with wide eyes, and slightly trembling fingers.

The fingers trembled as Sieg had just turned a light shade of pink. _Sieg Hart...blushing..!_ Remi almost fainted dead away. _Because of me!_ She caught herself firmly. _Don't be foolish..._

"Um...nice seeing you. If you're with someone else, forget it!" He laughed a bit nervously. _Sieg Hart laughing nervously! _Remi was unsure of how to respond, but suddenly her eyes met his bright blue ones. And she couldn't stop staring.

_So blue.... I think they're brighter than the sky in daylight. And they sparkle, like water._

Someone cleared their throat next to Remi. Remi jumped, startled. It was _Musica. _Remi felt her cheeks flush and redden. "Oh, hi! I was just talking to Sieg here." She threw Musica her most winning smile. _Please believe me! Oh, Rave! Please don't let him misunderstand...and anyhow it's not like Sieg and I did anything. _

Sieg and Musica nodded at one another amiably, and shook hands. They exchanged how-do-you-do's and then Musica turned back to Remi.

"Uh...Remi, I left my damn hand phone back home. I have to go get it! I won't be longer than ten to fifteen minutes. Would you mind?" he asked, seriously. Remi suppressed her irritation.

To her surprise, she found she had none. It didn't feel like she had a date with Musica at all. "Sure, no problem. Take your time. I'll be here with Sieg. Is that ok?" Remi heard herself say. _I said that?_

Musica heaved a sigh of...was that _relief_? Remi looked at him indignantly. "Right, then. I'll be back soon." Without another word, he turned and almost _ran_ out of the restaurant.

Sieg looked at Remi amusedly. He had regained his calm blandness. "Trouble in paradise?" Remi sat down opposite him. _This was meant to be a date with Musica, and it's turning into one with Sieg! And the worst part is...I'm not minding. _

"Oh, shut up and order!" Remi snapped at him.

Musica stalked home in thoughtful silence. "Remi was staring at Sieg Hart!! On a date with me!!" he muttered angrily now and then. _I can't lose that leverage with Licia! I need Remi to..._

"To make her jealous!" he finished aloud. Suddenly, his shoulders sagged.

_If I like Remi so much, why the hell am I walking back to get a hand phone I don't really need? _Musica tried to suppress his next thought, but with no avail. _So that I can Licia again...right?_

Half of Musica even hoped that Remi and Sieg _did_ have some chemistry goin on between them.

Musica let out a savage snarl which was snatched up by the wind. _Cold night_. He tramped home irritably.


	8. Goodbye?

_

* * *

_

_Dear Musica,_

_I bet you weren't expecting a letter from your _best _friend a.k.a me, were you? I never thought I'd be writing you one either. Since this is the last you'll probably ever hear from me, I don't need to be reserved or formal._

_I know who killed Melodia. You say it was me, because I _loved_ you, but it wasn't. Believe me if you will! You're a stupid, brainless gut. _

_Well, the murderer has to have a motive. We all decided it wasn't outside work; it couldn't have been. Melodia wouldn't drink poisoned wine handed to her by a stranger! So; someone from the house._

_It's kind of scary to believe. And hard._

_Who were in the house that night? Me. You; although you had gone out for a walk for a while. Elie, Haru, Plue, Griff, Cattleya. Solacido, Shiba. _Remi.

_Which of these people have a motive?_

_I did. Do you? I don't think so, so I eliminate you. I eliminate you, Elie, Haru, Plue, Griff, Cattleya, Solacido and Shiba because none of them have motives. Which leaves me and Remi. I'm telling you I didn't do it; I know I didn't. _

_You're a stupid fool who can't see beyond a pretty face like Remi's, but hear this. If it wasn't me, then it had to be Remi. She's the only other person with a motive!_

_I just thought you should know._

_While I'm at it, I may as well say goodbye. Have fun with Remi, and please please _please_ tell the others I said good bye to them too. I'm going to miss them all. I don't really know where I'm going, but I think I'll just explore the world at random, like you guys did. Plus, I'm sick of "not knowing who I am" and "having no one to love". I'm going to try and jog my memory! _

_So I'm off to spin my fortunes._

_Bye. _

_-Licia (and soon I'll have a last name here!)_

* * *

It was a thankful but cold Musica that tumbled into the warmth of the house. Standing still in the dim hallway, he gratefully absorbed the heat of the house. He rubbed his hands together.

"On my way back I'm wearing my coat," he muttered to himself. "Now, where's my damn hand phone?" Musica entered the hall, only half hoping to see Licia there. But it was all dark.

_Where the hell is everyone? Licia and Solacido were supposed to be staying home! _The whole first floor was dark. As if nobody was home. Musica wonderingly went out to the staircase.

_Odd. Even if Solacido had gone out, I thought Licia practically swore she meant to stay home! _Musica shrugged. "She probably went to sleep early, and switched all the lights off forgetting that everyone else would be coming home. She'd do a smart thing like that."

Musica pressed down the light switch. Warm, yellow light flooded the stairs. _But...is it safe for her to be alone? After what happened to Melodia? _Musica shook his head, smiling weakly. He was being _really_ paranoid now.

_And anyway, I doubt the murderer would try and murder herself_. It was a spiteful thought and he knew it. _Whoever the murderer is...they could always return home like I did, and ..._

Musica shook himself again. "The hell....I promised Remi I'd be back soon, and here I am worrying about _her_. Where is that hand -"

It was definitely a thud. In fact, it was a succession of thuds directly overhead. Musica scowled at the ceiling irritably. _What the hell is she doing?_ Musica strode up the stairs scaling them three at a time.

Reaching Licia's door, which had a little furry teddy hanging on it, he pushed the door open. "What the hell are you doin-" He broke off.

* * *


	9. Truth

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for your reviews, lol. Oh my gawd...the murderer is finally revealed. Awwww. _

* * *

Musica barely paused. His hand immediately went to the silver skull hanging on his neck, and within seconds it had transformed into a silver chain. Furiously, Musica lunged forward, kicking aside the overturned chair.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" he snarled.

The chain extended and snaked its' way through the messy room and tightened itself around Solacido's middle. It squeezed him, tightly. Gasping, he released Licia's throat, and Licia sank on to her knees, breathing heavily, deeply and hoarsely.

Solacido's face was contorted in effort and it was painstakingly that he grabbed his cross. Holding it high, he choked out, "A-aerial Cross!" The heavy metal cross flew out of his hands and straight at Musica.

Musica lost control over the silver as he ducked to avoid it. Swearing, Musica pulled the silver away from Solacido, and whipped the cross blades hurtling towards him instead. The cross _dodged_, and once more flew straight at Musica. He barely managed to moved aside, and even then the blades managed to slash at his shoulder.

Musica winced as blood spurted out. Luckily, it wasn't a deep cut, and it only stung. Once more Musica lashed out at the crazily spinning cross, and this time, he struck it squarely. The blades shattered, and fell uselessly to the ground.

Ignoring the pain, Musica grinned at Solacido. His grin faded when he saw Licia engaged in a hopeless battle with Solacido. She threw useless punches at him, which he avoided quite effortlessly, all the while smirking at her pathetic attempts. Noticing Musica walking towards him, he sneered, and forgot about Licia for a minute.

He opened his mouth to doubtless make some snide remark, but Licia got him, then. It wasn't a strong hit, but it stunned and infuriated him. Cursing, he lifted his hand and struck her across the face.

"Why are you interrupting our date, Musica? Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" Solacido's hair was ruffled, and his eyes...

They were not his usual eyes. These eyes were cold and steely, and completely..._blank_. Solacido's eyes looked as if he had been eaten up inside. They were emotionless; they didn't even express the anger shown on the rest of his face.

"If you try and strangle every girl you go out with, you're not going to have very many, dude," Musica replied coolly. Inside he felt about as cool a chilli.

Licia was backing away from Solacido, even though she was still facing him. She yelped when she bumped into Musica and hurriedly spun aside. "Musica!" she said wildly. "_He_ killed her! He killed Melodia! He killed her!" Her bottom lip was bleeding; it had probably split when Solacido had struck her.

Although the words should have struck him like a tidal wave, they made little impact on him. "Big surprise, after watching him try and kill you and then me!" Musica muttered. His eyes widened. "But why...?" he whispered.

He looked at Solacido, whose face was once more. But why? There was a look of rage and hate and ..._grief_ on his face. "Shut up!" His voice was ice, but sharper. It could have flayed Licia's skin off her bones. "Just shut up. You know _nothing_. Nothing!"

Licia squared her shoulders and glared at him defiantly. "Make me!" she challenged. She had quickly regained control of herself.

Solacido gave a roar and rushed at her. _She is brave, I'll award her..._ She shut her eyes and fear showed on her face, but she stood her ground and didn't move an inch.

_Surely she hasn't resigned herself to...being killed? Why would she do that while I'm still around?! _Musica quenched the spikes of guilt pricking at him, as he flung out his silver chain at Solacido before he could reach her. _But first things first._

"WHY DID YOU KILL MELODIA?!" Musica let all of his feelings out in that bellow. This time, Licia _did_ move back, her face white with fear. "Why? What did she ever do to you? She never hurt anyone! She never even insulted anyone! Least of all you, you bastard!" The solid silver chain could crush a man's bones, and Musica _wanted _to crush him. "And what does _Licia_ have to do with anything? What did _she_ do? Or are you just making a habit of killing girls? Huh, Solacido?!"

Throughout Musica's speech, Solacido had been growing wilder and angrier. Now, with a huge grunt, he pushed with all of his strength at the silver. Amazingly, it shattered as well.

Musica gaped at him. Then Musica sneered. "This silver can grow back, you fool. Break it as many times as you wish!" Solacido had turned away, and was staring at the wall.

"Good questions..." he said quietly.

Musica and Licia stared at him. "W-what?" Musica said.

"So answer them!" Licia shot at him, heatedly. "If you can justify poisoning Melodia then do it! But...I know why you would try and kill _me_."

Musica's head swiveled to Licia. "Why?"

"Because...because I found out he killed Melodia. He walked into this room...and I just knew. I accused him of it. So naturally he had to kill me, right?" Licia replied, quietly.

Before Musica could open his mouth, Solacido spoke. "It's a bit more than that, actually. I would have killed you anyway."

"You _bastard_. _Why?!"_ Musica couldn't think of anything horrible enough to do to him. His mind kept replaying the picture of Melodia lying on the So cold. And Licia. Musica looked hard at Licia. Apart from her split lip, she had a cut on one cheek and a grazed knee. Not to mention black and blue marks on her neck.

Solacido spun around quickly, and his eyes now darted anxiously between Licia and Musica. _Why does he keep changing his mood? He's mad!_ Musica thought with disbelief. He was angry one minute, and calm the next. Snide one minute, and shifty the next.

Suddenly, without warning, Solacido darted for the door with amazing speed. "Catch him!" Musica roared, racing after him. He could hear Licia's thuds on the wooden flooring behind him. Musica jumped the stairs, gripping the banister hard so he wouldn't fall down them. He heard the front door slam, and he yanked it open.

The death chase was on.

Licia was right behind him. Solacido himself was only a little distance off. "Where the hell are you going?" Licia screamed at Solacido, but if he heard, he did not stop or answer.

As they ran, Musica recognized the route they were taking. _Why is he going this way? Damn him, what's wrong with him! There's no way I'd let him escape!_

* * *

Licia did her best to keep up with Musica. She wished her teeth wouldn't accidentally occasionally graze her lip. It hurt, and she could feel blood slowly dripping down her chin.

Panting, she raised a hand to wipe it off.

_Damn it, damn it all! What's wrong with Solacido? Why's he doing this? There's no way he can escape now. I won't let him! _This thought gave her a boost of energy, and she surged forward.

Licia knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up the chase for much longer. _Come one, I have to do it. I have to! I don't want to be a damn damsel in distress. _The thought was bitter. She had already proved she was. If Musica hadn't come in then, she would have been a dead damsel. _No need to shame myself further._

The chase seemed never-ending, and Licia couldn't even waste a breath to shout. _I'm glad that there's no one else out this night...I bet we look pretty stupid running like this._

Solacido had chosen a pretty deserted road. But it looked familiar...

* * *


	10. Denial

**A/N: Yups, Jazzywolf. That's why he did it...you're smaaaart. Ohhhh my gawd this story is almost finished...just one more chapter left. But I'm thinking of working on a sequel...do you guys think that I should?**

_This chapter is dedicated to jazzywolf. Thanks for following this story and reviewing so much. I appreciate it lots!!!!! _

* * *

Licia looked around at the little pavilion overlooking the sea. _No wonder...he was bringing us here all the time! _He stood there- at the other end of the pavilion. Solacido, with his green hair and green eyes.

Beside Licia stood Musica, his brows furrowed in fury. Licia and him were both panting. "Why...here?" Musica panted out. His fists were clenched and the necklace with the silver skull dangled on his chest. Licia shivered.

_His rages scare me more than Solacido does._

Solacido was staring the sea, his face unbelievably calm. Licia watched him warily. His moods flitted about so much it was difficult to predict his next move. He could be grabbing her by the throat again. Absently, her hands went protectively to her neck.

It had been horrible, not being able to breathe, choking and flailing about looking for escape. _I guess I owe Musica one_, she admitted grudgingly.

"She...told me...'Let's get out of here and see the world. I want to see the world with you!'". Solacido's voice sounded...sad. Anguished, actually. But it was still quiet, and Licia strained to hear. She took a step forward. "Musica gasped loudly, and Licia turned to look at him. His face was white, and he sank to his knees. "You? _You?_"

Solacido ignored the incredulous exclamation. But then she said, no. Let's leave tomorrow night. I panicked. She _didn't_ love me. She wanted to stay with Musica for their bloody anniversary. I poured a little bit of that-that_ poison_ into her wine while she wasn't looking."

Licia's bemused head flipped back and forth between Solacido and Musica. Musica was still gazing at Solacido in a stricken manner; she couldn't understand what had made _Musica_ lose his composure that quickly. Solacido was still staring out to sea, and his voice was bland now.

"Who? Who're you talking about? Musica? Solacido?" Licia's voice conveyed her confusion.

But neither of them replied. Musica still gaped at Solacido. "But...why did you kill ..." He trailed off.

Solacido spun around and glared at Musica. "Because I was a goddamn bastard and I didn't believe her, ok? I didn't believe that Melodia loved me! It all happened in one _night_! How could I? No, I just thought she was drunk, and that she still loved you. I _had _to kill her...even though I loved her like..." Solacido's voice broke.

Licia felt dizzy. "I thought...Musica was the one who loved Melodia!" she said faintly.

"That's no reason for you to kill her!" Musica snapped, clutching his shoulder.

"Remi loved you. I knew Remi did. She never told me, but I'm her brother...I _knew_. And my sister _always gets what she wants._ Always! So I killed Melodia! I even saw some letters Melodia was writing you! I thought that if Melodia was dead, you'd eventually come to love Remi! But then I found out _Licia_ loved you..."

"Did not," Licia muttered sulkily. But the comment had no real heat.

"So I knew she had to be gotten out of the way as well. And tonight was perfect for it." Solacido gazed at them calmly.

Licia couldn't think of anything to say. _I guess...Remi did kill Melodia, in a way. Oh, Rave..._

"Oh, Rave..." Musica whispered.

Solacido walked back to the railing once more. "So here I am now. No love, no weapon...I haven't even granted Remi her wish. My sister always gets what she wants..." His voice was a hollow echo of what it had once been- a deep, warm voice.

Images flashed through Licia's mind; images of Solacido laughing, Solacido baking, Solacido even trying to sing. And there Solacido stood in front of her. A ghost of the man he had been; a more sinister shadow.

She let out shuddering breath.

"This is all just a really bad nightmare...right? I should wake up," she said shakily.

"I'm going to sleep. To sleep. To be with Melodia at last; how she has haunted my sleep these past nights. And she always tells me she loves me..." Solacido sounded increasingly frenzied. "I love you Solacido. I love you. I love you."

Silence. Only the waves could be heard lapping at the rocks below.

"Goodnight," Solacido murmured. "Yes...sleep at last."

His white knuckles releasing their grip on the railings and his sudden grab of it again clued Licia in on his plan, not to mention his words. "Solacido!!" she shrieked out, lurching forwards.

But not fast enough.

In one swift move, Solacido had pushed himself deftly over the railing, plunging eagerly to meet the deadly rocks below.

Licia reached the railing, gazing numbly down at a falling Solacido. _His eyes are closed...he looks so peaceful...._

Seconds before a splash came, Licia fell over in a faint. She never watched him hit the bottom.

* * *

Musica could only watch as everything happened in front of him too quickly, and too slowly. As Licia hurtled forwards, he rose to his feet to run after her. It was too late to help Solacido.

Musica felt as if he were running in slow motion, as Licia fainted just before he heard the crash and splash that confirmed Solacido's death. Throwing himself forwards. He caught Licia just before she could hit the ground.

_Oh, Rave. _

He himself wobbled unsteadily while clutching a rag-doll Licia. It was too much to take in so fast. Too much...He sank wearily down onto the stone ground, almost cradling a limp Licia.

_He. He was Solacido. He killed her. And almost took Licia as well..._Musica gripped Licia harder. He felt her wrist for a pulse, and luckily, there was one. _She'd only fainted..._

There was something clutched tightly in her hand, though. Musica untangled her fingers from the scroll of paper carefully, trying not to rip it. Opening it out and smoothing the wrinkles, he began to read. It was a letter, addressed to him.

* * *

Licia stirred. _I knew it was all just a dream...it felt so real. I can almost feel my lip stinging. _She laughed nervously, keeping her eyes shut firmly. Her pillow felt...odd. And her bed felt hard.

She blinked. And looked straight up at a dark sky.

_It wasn't a dream._ Licia could have wept. She sat straight up, and looked around nervously. _I fainted...so much for not being a damsel in distress. _Looking behind, she saw Musica. _He was my pillow?_ Musica was watching her with an odd look on his face.

Scrambling to her knees, she clutched the collar of Musica shirt hopefully. "Solacido..." she began. _If only he'd tell me that Solacido is still alive, that he didn't kill Melodia. Rave, why can't he just tell me that Melodia is still alive?_

Musica shook his head somberly. "It was real enough."

Her hands fell to her sides limply. "Oh." _I will not cry, I will not erupt. I'll just..._She didn't know what to do, or what to say. She just wanted to get away. Away from here, away from all of this.

She rose unsteadily to her feet and began walking. She didn't care which direction her feet were going in, she didn't care that Musica was right behind her..._I just want to get away from all of this. Maybe then I can convince myself none of this really happened. _

Musica's grip fell on her shoulder, and it was like iron. She stopped. "What do you want?" she muttered sullenly. _He and I are not friends, I remember. But I owe him for saving my life._

"So you were planning to leave, huh?" Licia jumped, and spun round to face him angrily.

"Give me that!" She swiped furiously at the paper he clutched in his hand. "It's a piece of worthless _junk_." Musica moved the paper away. "Oh, come _on_, lover boy. You wouldn't want to keep Remi waiting, would you?? Poor little Remi, all alone on Valentine's Night!"

She carefully avoided Musica's eyes.

"You just let this little _murderess _be on her way!" she snapped at him, all the anger and hurt from before bubbling up. Breathing heavily, she resumed her stalking home. _All of that happened, and all I really want to do is hurt Musica. Maybe there's something fundamentally wrong with me_.

"I'm sorry."

Those words stopped her dead in her tracks. Struggling to think coherently, she muttered a sullen, "At least you admit it." She drew a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm _leaving_ - right this instant if I could. I just want to forget _everything!!_ I wish I didn't have any memory_ now_." _I'm definitely screwed up in the head. _

Her voice broke, and the dam burst. The tears came spilling out, and bright lights and colours swam before her eyes. "I didn't want this! Is this what memories are like, Musica? Is this what they do?!" She was facing him now, even though she couldn't make out his face in the colours.

Someone enfolded her in their arms. _Musica...it has to be_. She could feel the skull through his shirt. _Maybe I don't want my memories back..._ The images of Solacido began clouding her mind again.

_What if they're all so painful?_

Licia didn't know what to say. "What can I say, when I've just seen a friend kill himself, confess that he killed another friend and tried to kill me? What can I _do_?" she mumbled in heaving sobs against Musica.

"You can just keep quiet for a little while." Musica had _heard_ her?

Licia pushed away from Musica, staring at him wildly. "I have to get out of here! I can't stand it anymore! Do you know anyway I can lose my memory again?!" Her words were rushed and feverish.

* * *

Musica frowned at a babbling Licia. _She's really been affected. But then, she's never seen death in her current state. _She wasn't stopping. "This is _so_ ridiculous. I mean, Solacido can _swim_ right? He won't drown! I'm so stupid." A wide smile, a hopeful smile spread across her face.

Musica shook his head drearily. _The dude can't swim- we saw him at the beach last April. He could barely flounder in the water. And even if he could..._Musica didn't bother to tell Licia about the rocks just below the water's surface, which could be seen on a clear day.

He squared his shoulders. _I hate to do this but..._

He slapped Licia hard across her smiling right cheek.

* * *


	11. FairyTale

**Author's Note:** Whee. Ok, it's finally come to an end. My first finished fanfic. It's been an adventure, writing this! Yay! Ok, so it wasn't perfect. I'm still aiming for that. But it's a start, I guess. And plus, I've already started working on the sequel. Just what exactly _is_ Licia's past, anyways?!?!?! YAY!!! Look out for _that_ soon!!! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, especially Jazzywolf. This isn't the greatest piece of writing on earth-HAH- but it's like my little baby. Be nice!!!

**Disclaimer:** Weehee Yeah, sure. I own Rave and I also own the planet Jupiter. Not for sale though. No, I lied. I don't own Rave or any of the characters _except_ Licia, who is a tiny figment of my imagination. Lol, blah.

* * *

_It stings_. Licia's hand instinctively went to her cheek as she gazed at Musica in numb disbelief. _He slapped me. He slapped me! And after apologizing to me, too!_ Her mouth worked soundlessly. Anger and hurt-even though she would have _died_ before admitting it- welled up within her.

Musica calmly stood back and looked at her. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he stuck into his mouth at an odd angle, and lit it up. He took a deep breath of the smoke. Gathering up the shreds of her courage, Licia looked at him scornfully.

"It is _so_ like you to think of having a smoke at a time like this!" she tossed at him wrathfully. _And you still owe me an explanation for the slap, damn it!_ "Solacido's just gone and chucked himself into the ocean, after killing Melodia and you stand there _smoking?_"

Licia growled in her throat, and spun round, once more intending to storm away. A deathlike grip on her shoulder, one she knew she could never escape, stopped her. "What?!" she said in a strangled voice. "Don't touch me!" She slapped the hand away.

She didn't notice the glint in Musica's eye.

"You are a total and complete -" Musica hissed at her. He broke off abruptly, trying to control himself. "Listen, I only slapped you because you were getting slightly...loony."

Licia raised an eyebrow. "_Loony?_"

"You were getting near to hysterical; you kept saying that So- _he_ might still be alive. I couldn't shut you up, so I slapped you. It worked, didn't it?!" _I wonder why he avoided saying Solacido's name_. Licia nodded.

"Fine. Sorry. Bye." She turned around again, and Musica hastily reached for her collar again, and yanked her back. "What do you _want?_" cried out Licia in exasperation.

"I _don't_ want you to leave." Musica held his breath, wondering what she would say.

_He...said that to me?_ Licia frowned as an awkward pause filled the space between them. "I have to. Musica, you have to understand! I can't stay here anymore. And it's about time I did something to recover my memory..." Her voice trailed thinly off. Silence. _Why is it so quiet? It's embarrassing!_ Licia cleared her throat. "So, yeah. Bye, Musica." She allowed herself to smile at him this one last time.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?!" Musica muttered sullenly. Licia gave him an apologetic shrug. Then she frowned, and pulled the cigarette out of Musica's mouth.

"Don't smoke, it's bad," she said, tossing it aside.

* * *

_It won't be easy to change her mind. But...I don't really wanna stay here now, either. _Musica absently nodded, not noticing as Licia flung aside his cigarette. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again.

He was ready.

It was all very quick- in less than a second he had grabbed her, and planted his lips over hers. Her eyes were still in the act of widening, and she struggled a little at first.

_It's never easy to change my mind_, thought Musica.

* * *

Licia didn't know _what_ to think. At first she tried to get free, but not _too_ hard. And then the moment grabbed her, and she was lost in it. Her last coherent thought was, _There should be fireworks._

She didn't count the twenty seconds it lasted, but each second of it was just...exhilarating. Her fingers clutched weakly at Musica's sleeves, and she pressed her eyes tightly shut.

When he released her, she reeled back and panting slightly. Now that it was over, she could string her thoughts together, and she was embarrassed. _What do you say to a person you'd just been kissing, who you weren't supposed to kiss?_

Her cheeks flushed, and she stared determinedly at the ground. _What about Remi, though?_

* * *

He loved it. He had loved every bit and second and millisecond of it. And he could finally admit it, too. "I love you, ok?" he blurted out. "I love you I love you I _love you_."

Licia, who had been staring at the ground as if her life depended on it, lifted her head quickly at this. Her mouth hung open in astonishment. Her eyes were sparkling, but her cheeks were tinged with red. She was embarrassed. _What the hell about??_ _Or maybe she's just shy_. Musica almost laughed out loud to think of Licia as _shy_ _If only._

"Me too. I love you too." The words came strongly out of her mouth; firmly, decisively.

* * *

_I have to be brave, and strong. What am I feeling so shy about anyways? He loves me. _A grin quirked her lips. "Times four," she added to her sentence. "But you knew I loved you anyway, right? You hurled home that hit when we had our fight."

Musica frowned slightly. Licia realized what she had said, and she bit her lip. "Sorry. You apologized. But..."

His arm snaked up around her and drew her close. "Tell me you didn't mean any of that. Please...?" Licia's eyes were truly sad. It was then he realized how much he'd hurt her.

"You know I didn't."

"I do." Licia sighed, wearily, once more pulling away from Musica. "I have to go, Musica. I'm flattered you love me, and I love you madly back...but Remi's waiting for you. Remi's also lost her brother this night. She can't lose you, too. For her sake, go back."

_Oh, Rave. It's horrible of me...but I know a tiny part of me wishes he'd say he wants to stay with me_.

Musica immediately jumped back into his aloofness. "What?" It was a coldly spoken word. "After all this? You just want to shove me off to her without any say in what _I_ want or..." He stopped, taking deep breaths. In contrast, he continued calmly. "Why do you always do this to me? Why do you make me so mad I could kill you?!"

Her hands went up to her neck, reflexively. "You think it's easy for me? But she needs you. You can break the news to the others." Her voice became sharp and brisk and slightly bitter. "Tell them why I've gone, what happened with Solacido and all. Give Remi my love. And yours." She added the latter as an afterthought,

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but Remi's heart lies with someone else." He spoke almost dramatically, and he enjoyed it thoroughly, almost as much as the expression that dawned across Licia's face.

_What did he just say?_ "What did you just say?" Licia's eyes widened.

"I think Sieg and Remi have a little _thing_ going on, if you know what I mean." He winked at her, another cigarette stuck in his mouth. Absently, Licia pulled it out and flicked it aside.

"Stop that. What the hell? Really? Since when? You're kidding!" _If it's true? Oh, Rave!! Musica could be mine..._

* * *

Musica grinned. _Oh, she's interested now. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if they did have a thing going on_. "Listen, you." His words were suddenly brusque, and they caught her attention. Which was what he wanted.

"Where you go, _I_ go. And since you _are_ going to get your memory back, though why the hell you'd want it when you have me is a mystery in itself, _I'm_ coming. Understand?"

Silence.

"_Understand?"_

Finally, she spoke. "But...about R-Remi?" she asked feebly. She had lost and she knew it. Musica raised his eyebrows. "Oh, fine. You're _too_ stubborn."

But he had seen the flash of joy in her eyes. She was happy. "Now, all we need to do is break the news to the others, and let's go."

"Where shall we go first? I think the Luca Continent."

"I think we should start here, on the Song Continent."

"Are we searching for your memory or mine?"

"As if you know anything! I'm giving you _advice_, learn to take it!"

"It's going to be horrible traveling with you!!"

"Hah! _You_ said that?! "

"We haven't even _started_ yet, save your stupidity for when we do!"

"You have problems..."

"_You're_ the biggest one!!" she snapped indignantly. _Hot-tempered little witch._

Musica leaned over and kissed her again. He smirked. "At least I know how to shut you up," he said.

"Oh, shut up. Oh gosh...It's going to be horrible telling them about Solacido..."

Musica stared out at the sea. _It is going to be horrible. But it's got to be done._ Solacido. _He broke my life, and made it_. What the hell was he thinking? _That part of my life is over. _He glanced sideways at Licia._ I shouldn't love her so much; what if she's taken away from me, too?_ It could happen. _Oh, Rave._ He was thinking too much. _Just enjoy the moment. It may just be gone, soon_.

* * *

**The End**

OOOOOOH MY GAWD!!!! Did you see that??? The end. 3 you all.


End file.
